War Of Hearts
by MarvelGeeeek
Summary: What if it was professor X who found Rogue that night. What if they were the same age? When Charles meets Rogue he's intrigued by her unique abilities and outlook on life. When Rogue meets Charles she needs his help. What will happen to this unique pair of mutants. Don't forget to review xx Chapter 15 is a special xx
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. I know I have loads of unfished story's to attend but I got the urge to write this and I write best when I'm inspired. I kinda got inspired to write this of a story called 'Mutant and Proud' by Penstruck which is amazing and I totally recommend it. Anyway don't forget to follow and fave this story and leave suggestions in the review section even if you don't have an account put your name XD. Hope you enjoy xx.**

Rogue sat in the corner of the enormous bar as usual. She always sat there out of view. She would watch all the people interact with each other and saw how happy they were. She hated her powers and what it stopped her from doing. She desired to be normal , to feel other people in a non weird way. What everyone else took for granted she desired the most and wished things were different. She sighed and took a heavy sip of her water. She was just sat there getting drowned by her thoughts.

Around five minutes later a young man walked through the door who looked familiar. No way , Charles Xavier. He had long flowy chestnut hair and stubble growing o his face. Rogue sat up , intrigued at the man who studied mutants. Could he know how to help her. No , why would he? He has his own life , his own problems without her intruding . On the other hand why wouldn't he help a mutant , after all he studied them. Rogue sat there trying to gather the courage to speak to Charles. She watched him from a distance . He was picking up woman as quickly as he was dropping them. How could so many woman be attracted to the same man. What happened to everyone likes different things ? Rogue sipped out of her glass again realising it was now empty. Great.

A large man walked towards her in the corner of the bar. He sat on the stool opposite.

"What's a beautiful flower like you doing all alone in the dark then eh?" The man asked arrogantly.

"Could you leave me please "Rogue asked impatiently.

"Waiting for your boyfriend then is it en?"The man said offendedly. "Well I'm saying you and me are going to have fun tonight" He continued as he put his hand on her leg.

"I wouldn't…"Rogue began, It was too late. The big man fell backwards banging his head on the table . Everyone , including Charles, turned to see what was going on. The mans skin lost colour and he began having what looked like a fit. Rogue stepped back. Charles ran up to the scene.

"What happened " He asked.

" I…he…he didn't"Rogue stuttered. Charles looked her hands and noticed that she had gloves that covered most of her arms.

"Alright" He said in a assuring tone. He turned to face the bartender and said "Call a ambulance"He then turned back to Rogue. "Come with me" He said calmly.

"Where are we going?"Rogue asked.

"I know you're a mutant"He whispered in her ear. He then grabbed her hand , which was covered by her glove and the pair left.

The pair walked out of the pub and onto a dark street.

"What's the time " Rogue asked.

"Around twelve ish" Charles guessed ."What's your name?" He asked.

"Rogue. I would ask back but I know your Charles.I admire your work" Rouge replied.

"Ahhh so that's why you were staring at me from the corner of the pub then"Charles smirked.

"Wait you noticed" Rogue asked in a tone of shock.

"Of course , I assume you know of my abilities" Charles asked.

" I'm sorry I thought you only studied Mutants I wasn't aware that you are one" Rogue replied while her face went bright red.

"That's alright , I have the ability to read peoples minds and in some cases control them "Charles explained.

"That's cool. Read mine " Rogue said with a tone of exitment.

"Ok" Charles said. He put his two fingers to his temples and closed his eyes focusing on Rogues mind. He reached in and found her thought process. "Your thinking of the man in the pub and what an asshole he was to you "

"Yep, I was. That's kind of scary though"Rogue smiled.

"What about you , what are your abilities?"Charles asked.

"I'm not sure to be honest. Whenever I touch someone they end up on the floor, like the guy in the pub." Rogue tried to explain.

"Well that's interesting, and you want my help to control your abilities"Charles asked.

"Yes. Did you get that from when you read my mind?" Rogue smiled.

"Yep" Charles smiled back.

"What else do you know?" Rogue asked.

" Nothing much really , I know you've been living on the streets for a while since you left home after discovering you're a mutant "

" Impressive" Rogue replied.

"Why don't you stay with me for a while . I live alone except for my friend Raven but she'll love the company"Charles asked.

"I don't know Charles I don't want to burden you "Rogue replied.

"No it would be fine. My place is huge and while your there we can work out the true capability of your powers"Charles offered.

"And what do you want in return" Rogue asked uneasily.

"A friend" Charles smiled.

"If your sure" Rogue said.

"So you'll come and stay" Charles asked happily. Rogue nodded and smiled.

"Thank you Charles" Rogue said gratefully. "You don't just invite everyone to your home" Rogue joked.

"Ha , you missed it last week we had this 28 year old man who was a nightmare " Charles joked. Rogue nudged him playfully and the pair walked towards Charles's house.

Rogue gasped at the size of the house.

"Wow" She said speechlessly.

"I inherited it from my parents" Charles replied. The pair walked in and through to the kitchen.

"Ah Raven" Charles said as he saw a beautiful blonde woman preparing food.

"Don't worry I'll take my food to my room. You two …. Carry on"Raven replied awkwardly and with a slightly annoyed tone.

"Oh no its not like that, Raven this is Rogue , she's one of us "Charles explained.

" Ok then , what are your abilities?" Raven asked.

"I believe that she has the ability to drain a person life force and possibly a mutants ability"Charles replied.

"Whatever"Raven replied and took her food to her room.

"She'll come round "Charles laughed. "Anyway its getting late , shall I show you to your room?"

" Yes please" Rogue smiled.

The walked through this huge corridor where there were several guest rooms.

"Which one would you like , there's not much of a difference mind"Charles joked.

"Umm this one "Rogue said pointing to the nearest room.

"Ok" Charles replies as he opened the door for Rogue. The pair walked in. It was a bit like a hotel room. There's a huge king size bed in the centre of the room with a cupboard and a bathroom." What do you think Charles asked"

" It's perfect, thank you" Rogue replied.

"It's no trouble. Besides it will be good for Raven to be around other mutants , well living beings"Charles joked. Rogue yawned. You better get some rest"

"Night Charles"Rogue said tiredly.

"Night"

Charles exited the room and Rogue flopped onto the huge bed. For the first time she'd felt proper comfort in ages. She tucked herself in.

 _Hello_ She heared a voice in her head. Hi Charles she said back.

He then closed her eyes and went to sleep.

What a day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again XD. I'm back with another chapter and can I just say how much I love writing these. This will have and early update because tomorrow (9** **th** **of May) is my birthday! I don't think I'll update tomorrow but I'll try. Anyways don't forget to follow and fave and leave any reviews in the comment section, good or bad. Hope you enjoe xxx.**

Rogue woke up the next morning in shock. She'd forgotten that Charles had taken her in last night and agreed to help her with her powers. She stretched her arms out and yawned and got out of bed. She realised she had no clothes other than the ones she was wearing. She sighed and went in the bathroom to clean up a bit

A few moments later she came out as fresh as a bee and walked down stairs to meet Charles. She walked down the hall , almost getting lost, and into the huge kitchen she was in last night. She walked in and saw Raven and Charles having breakfast.

"Ahh Rogue , we got you breakfast" Charles said. Rogue nodded and took a seat next to Charles.

"So your names Rogue , what's your real name" Raven quizzed.

"Raven" Charles said sternly.

"What"She replied

"No it's alright Charles , my birth name is Anne Marie although I don't like it that much" Rogue answered

"Ok then , how did you get here it's obvious you're not from round here"Raven asked.

"Well originally I'm from Mississippi" Rogue answered.

"Well why come here , you had a home didn't you" Raven asked again.

"Ok Raven that's enough now" Charles said even more sternly than before.

" No Charles you've invited a complete stranger into our home while knowing almost nothing about her" Raven said almost raising her voice. Rogue sat there awkwardly. She was right though. They didn't know here , not really. You must be mad to invite a complete stranger into your house especially after what Charles saw last night.

"I trust her " Charles said while standing up from his chair.

"Well can you blame me for not " Raven said also standing up now..

"Raven please" Charles pleaded.

"It's your funeral Charles"Raven said as she began walking away.

"Don't be so dramatic" Charles shouted after his friend." Just ignore her"He said turning to Rogue.

"She's right though , I could be a complete nutter and you wouldn't know any different" Rogue said.

"Well are you" Charles smiled.

"No of course not"Rogue smiled back.

"Besides I'm a mind reader so I could tell if you were planning on killing me" Charles laughed.

"If you need me to leave then don't hesitate to ask"Rogue explained.

"Don't be silly , I promised to help you and I will"Charles replied.

"Ok, thank you Charles so much" Rogue smiled. Charles scanned Rogue and realised she was wearing the same clothes as yesterday."Do you have any other clothes"Charles asked.

"Charming"Rogue laughed

"No no no I didn't mean it like that "Charles smiled."I meant do you want to get some today"

"No it's alright I like these"Rogue replied.

"Rogue there's a hole in your sleeve and that purple jacket look really uncomfortable"Charles said. "Please let me buy you at least one new outfit " Charles asked.

"No Charles you've done so much for me already done so much for me"Rogue answered almost sternly.

"Come on please"Charles asked.

"Ok , how about I get a jo and when I get paid we can go out shopping and then I'll buy a new outfit"Rogue smiled. Charles sighed. " Don't worry, it's something I have to do eventually anyway" Rogue smiled.

"Ok fine , can we at least look around the house for something else for you to where , not that you don't look lovely "Charles replied.

"Ok sounds like fun looking around this huge mansion" Rogue smied.

"I wouldn't call It a mansion "Charles laughed.

"Really , this kitchen is the size of a normal flat" Rogue laughed to.

" I suppose it's pretty big" Charles agreed." Shall we" Charles asked as he reached his hand to take Rogue's. Rogue flinched.

"I cant touch you charles2Rogue frowned.

"Wait here a second"Charles smiled. He walked to the other side of the kitchen and opened the cuboard. He reached in and grabbed oven gloves that looked like bear hands. He walked back and handed them to Rogue.

"Really " Rogue laughed.

"Oh go on"Charles laughed. Rogue jokingly rolled her eyes and put the gloves on . Charles then took her hand and they walked down the hall.

Around two minutes later they reached this hall. At the back of the hall there was a tiny box which looked like a treasure chest.

"Whats that " Rogue said while pointing to the chest.

"When I was younger me and Rvaen used to play dress up "Charles snickered.

"Oh so that's what we came for "Rogue laughed.

"Well since were here and you need clothes "Charles rolled her eyes and the pair walked towards the chest.

"What about this " Charles said as he picked up a yellow gown from beauty and the beast.

"Dresses aren't really my thing" Rogue smiled.

"Oh come on " Charles jokingly pleaded.

"Fine but only if you wear this" Rogue said as she pulled out a small blue pirate costume with a fake beard.

"Oh really" Charles laughed. Rogue nodded. "Fine "He smiled." Down the hall there is somewhere you can change .

Five minutes later Rogue returned to the hall to see Charles in a pirate costume which was obviously too small for him.

"Wow" She said trying not to laugh.

"I look very scary , arrr" Charles joked .. Rogue went into a fit of laughter and falls to the ground." It's not that bad is it ?"Charles laughed.

" Ye , it really is " Rogue replied barley being able to speak. Charles offered his hand to Rogue to help her up. She took it and was back on her feet.

" To be fair I'm nothing on those … fashionable gloves " Charles joked.

"They really are awful " Rogue laughed while looking at her hands.

" May I have this dance " Charles said while laughing .

" Charles you might touch my arms" Rogue answered quietly.

" I know" Charles said happily He went back into the box and found a suit jacket . He walked back to Rogue and put it on her. " No more excuses " Charles smiled. He gently put his hands on her hips and she put hr hands on his shoulders. Charles went into Rogue's mind .

 **You have perfectly good vocal chords Charles** Rogue said in her head.

 **True** Charles replied . Charles searched through Rogue's memory trying to find something.

" What are you looking for Charles" Rogue asked.

" Well.. I was looking for any incidents you might have had with your powers" Charles explained. Rogue pulled away.

"You could have just asked" Rogue said slightly annoyed.

" Sometimes mutants don't like to mention their powers " Charles answered .

" But still Charles , you could have just asked " Rogue repeated.

" Ok I'm sorry " Charles said.

" Ok fine , but why do you want to know" Rogue asked.

" When we first met , yesterday , I promised you that I would help you understand your powers and last night I was thinking that you may have the ability to claam another mutants powers or abilities " Charles explained.

"And you wanted evidence to prove it " Rogue finished .

" Exactly. A you know my life's work is mutations and one day I hope society will except us and we can go forward hand in hand " Charles explained.

" That's a lovely whish Charles " Rogue softened.

" But before that can happen we ourselves need to understand our self what we are truly capable of " Charles continued.

" You are one of a kind Charles " Rogue said.

" Come on lets go back to the kitchen , it's almost lunch time" Charles said.

" What dressed like this " Rogue laughed.

" Oh come on it's only us , Raven's probably out since she's in a mood with me " Charles pleaded.

" Fine" Rogue smiled


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again. Just to be clear I'm writing Charles and Rouge as friends right now that could change but for now their just friends. Anyways I'm not sure what day this is , it's probably the 9** **th** **of may but I'm writing it in advance XD. Just so you know I'm trying to update every day this week and then after that it will either be once or twice a week XD. Anyways don't forget to leave a review and follow and fave this story xxxx.**

The pair walked into the kitchen and Charles made them both a sandwich. They sat next to each other enjoying the food.

" You know this afternoon" Charles began.

"Ye"

" Do you want to try your powers on me ?" Charles almost choked on her food.

" What , no , no way" Rogue said in shock.

" Oh come on , you know what I said earlier , in order to not fear your powers you have to understand them " Charles pleaded.

" What and kill my only friend in the process " Rogue protested.

" You want kill me Rogue " Charles said calmly .

" Wont I? You saw what happened to the guy in the bar , he's basically dead " Rogue said while standing up.

" Rogue" Charles began.

" No , I'm sorry Charles I need to be alone right now" Rogue said as she walked to her room.

" Rogue" Charles called after her. Rogue ignored him and walked to her room.

"Want me to have a word" Mystique said whilst revealing herself from the corner.

" Come to gloat " Charles said in a annoyed tone.

"Charles I'm not like that "Raven said calmly." Look I've been through similar things as she has , let me talk to her"

"I thought you didn't like her?" Charles said confusedly.

"No I never said that , I just don't like the thought of someone taking advantage of you " She explained. " She seems real and you are the one person who can actually read people motives " Raven explained. Charles nodded and Raven went down the hall after Rogue.

Rogue fell onto her bed sobbing hysterically. Why did this have to happen to her. What possible good could this do to anyone. Nothing. There was no point to this power other than to torture her.

Rogue heard a knock on her door.

" Go away Charles" She shouted.

" Can I come in " another voice called. Rogue remained silent as Raven entered.

" Hey "Raven said softly.

"Did Charles send you " Rogue asked as she wiped away a tear.

" No , I saw the whole thing and offered. Nice gloves by the way "Raven explained. Rogue took her gloves off in anger . She then realised what she'd done and out them back on.

" I thought you didn't like me being here " Rouge said quietly.

"Honestly I'm so used to people trying to be with Charles for the money and Charles being heart broken that's all , I was just worried. It's nothing personal" Mystique explained."So are you going to tell me what's wrong or shall I get Charles"Raven offered.

" I'm not sure how much about me you know but my powers don't allow me to touch anyone else without hurting them or possibly killing them " Rogue explained sadly.

" Charles told me that you have the ability to temporarily take a mutants power or a humans life 's pretty impressive "Raven answered.

"It's not if you basically kill whoever you use your powers on " Rogue said angrily.

"But if anyone can help you it's Charles"Raven answered.

" He asked me to use my powers on him. I don't want to hurt him " Rogue said almost crying.

"He is a mad one , no offence , but he's also kind and helpful and would do whatever he can to help others" Raven smiled.

" Ye , he's very caring" Rogue replied.

" He just wants to help . Why don't you ask Charles what he plans to do if it effects him and then go from there, after all you're here for his help " Raven smiled.

" Ok , come with me ?" Rogue asked.

" Sure " Raven agreed.

The pair walked down into the kitchen where Charles was sat drinking his coffee. He stood up when he saw the pair walk two woman sat down opposite him.

" Charles me and Rogue have been talking " Raven said braking the silence.

" Charles I'll use my powers on you on the condition that you have a plan for if something goes wrong " Rogue explained .

" Oh of course , 911" Charles explained.

" Are you series " Rogue said getting annoyed .

" I'm kidding. Look I believe if you can take energy and powers you can also give them " Charles continued.

" Charles that's not how my powers work " Rogue said as calmly as she could.

" You don't really know your true capability" Charles replied.

" Charles she's worried about this " Raven stepped in.

" But if we don't try we'll never know" Charles said.

" Yes but how can you help while your in a coma " Rogue answered sternly.

" She's right Charles" Raven agreed.

" I thought you liked my vision of peace " Charles said directly to Rogue.

" I don't if it kills you" Rogue shouted.

" Your being dramatic Rogue" Charles said back.

" When I first found out my abilities I was having my first kiss. That kiss put him in a coma for three weeks" Rogue said as tears started flowing out.

" Bu he was a human , I'm a mutant , my hope is that you'll be abe to use my powers by absorbing them" Charles explained.

" I don't know Charles , it's risky" Raven added.

" I'll be fine. Just tap me on the shoulder happens . If something goes wrong which I doubt it will, but if it does Ravens here to help" Charles explained. Rogue gave Raven an unsure look and raven nodded slowly at slowly took her glove of and moved her hand towards Charles's tapped it quickly and the colour purple appeared for a second.

" See I'm fine " Charles smiled. " Try to read my mind" Charles asked. Rogue moved her fingers to her temple and focused hard

 **Rogue nod if you can hear me** Rogue heard from Charles's head. Rogue nodded quickly in disbelief.

" What, did it work " Raven asked getting excited.

" Ye, it …it worked " Rouge said in disbelief.

" See I told you we'd be fine" Charles said happily.

"How long do you think I'll have your powers for" Rogue asked.

" It's hard to say , maybe for a few minutes" Charles guessed.

"That's cool" Raven said gobsmacked.

" I have to ask , what are your powers Raven " Rogue asked flinched slightly. The two woman turned to look at him.

" Well..it's just I know Raven doesn't like to show of her powers" Charles explained.

" No , its alright she's one of us" Raven smiled. She then transformed into a blue woman with ginger hair.

"Waw" Rogue replied. Raven then transformed herself to look like Rogue. " So you're a shape shifter?" Rogue asked. Raven nodded. " That's pretty then turned back to her original smiled at his two friends getting along. Raven noticed.

"Oh god Charles don't go all soppy on us now" Raven joked.

"What do you mean" Rogue asked confusedly .

" Well this is the part where Charles gives us a sappy speech on how happy he is that were getting along" Raven explained .

" I was not " Charles laughed.

"Oh come on Charles it doesn't take a mind reader to know that" Raven smiled. Rouge laughed.

" Oh come on" Charles laughed.

After hours of them just talking it got late.

" What's the time" Rouge asked while yawning.

"Eleven ish" Raven answered.

" I'm off to bed"Rouge said.

"Night" Charles called after her.

"Spoil sport " Raven joked.

"Haha" Rouge said sarcastically.

"Night" Raven called after her.

"Night" She shouted back down the hall to them.

Rouge walked into her room and almost had a the shock of her life.

"You must be the one they call Rouge" The voice said.

"Who…are you"Rouge asked confusedly.

"That's not important, come Azazel" The man said. Out of nowhere a man with red skin appeared. Rouge screamed. Azazel grabbed the man and Rouge and teleported of.

" Rouge" Charles said as he and Raven ran into her room. There they found a note

 _You know who I Am Charles. Come and find me_

"Eric"

 **A.N: I know these chapters have been quite boring but the next ones will get more and more interesting and exciting.I cant wait for what I have planned but of course feel free to leave any suggestions in the review section and I will gladly fit them in. Love you loads xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ahhhhhh. I'm so excited for what I have planned you wont believe it. Obviously I'm not going to spoil it so you'll have to wait .Dont forget to leave any suggestions down below in the review section it means the xx.**

"What does he want" Raven asked Charles.

"I'm never sure with him" Charles asked deep in thought.

"We have to get her back Charles" Raven pleaded.

"I know , I know but what does Eric want"Charles replied.

"What do we do?" Raven asked. Charles remained silent." He said you know where to find him"Charles shrugged his shoulders.

"I know where I just don't know how" Charles explained .

"What do you mean" Raven asked.

"He's on an island in the middle of the pacific ocean on an island made of mettle" Charles continued.

"So we get a boat or a plane , I'm sure we have one downstairs" Raven said.

" Good point, what do you think he wants" Charles asked.

"Not sure , only one way to find out" Raven said. After she said that the pair walked down the hall and into a secret elevator that was hidden behind a book shelf. They went down to see a high tech base filled with planes ,boats and cars.

"Ok lets go" Charles said.

"Where am I " Rouge asked Eric." And who are you"

"Shush child , all shall be revealed" Eric said rudely.

" I don't understand" Rouge said confusedly.

"Ok look you have ability to take another mutants power right"Eric began. Rouge remained silent." Well what fun we'll have"

" Whatever you want from me you wont get" Rouge shouted.

"Ok I'll tell you what I want , I want you to join the brother hood of mutants and take the powers of those who confront us" Eric explained.

"You mean Charles" Rouge finished .

"Exactly" Eric said while smiling slyly.

"And what if I refuse" Rouge said.

"Don't you watch movies child , I'll kill you all" Eric said evilly. Rouge gasped."Oh don't be so surprised I'm sure Charles has mentioned me "

"Actually no , no he hasn't "Rouge replied.

"Even better, I'm Eric , better known as magneto" Eric said proudly.

"Who?" Rouge lied.

"That;s enough chit chat are you in or not" Eric demanded.

"Not" Rouge replied.

"We'll see what you say when Charles gets here. Azazel take her to the dungeons"Eric ordered. With that Azazel grabbed her arm and teleported to the dungeon and then left without looking at her.

The floor was cold and shiny , obviously made out of mettle. Rouge shivered . She had to warn Charles. But how? Maybe she still ha his ability. It was worth a shot.

 **Charles** she called.

Charles was in a plane not far from Rouge.

"Raven I can here her" Charels exclaimed.

 **Raven where are you** he asked.

 **Not important you need to go back, eric plans on me taking yours and Ravens powers** Rouge explained

 **He wont trust me , I know Eric, where are you**. Charles asked **.**

 **The dungeons just don't get caught alright** Rouge begged.

 **Promise** Charles replied. With that Rouge left his hoped he didn't get caught. She didn't want to permanently take his powers but on the other hand she didn't want Eric to kill them sighed and prayed that Charles knew what he was doing.

Charles and Raven were circling the island.

"So you know what to do" Charles said to Raven.

"I swap places with Rouge and then kick Eric's ass, sounds good"Raven smiled.

"And I'll get her on the plane and contact you when she's here" Charles finished.

"Our priority is Rouge and making SURE he doesn't get his hands on that kind of power, ready?"Raven said. Charles nodded and Raven jumped out of the plane using a parachute to land in the water. She then swam onto the island and took the form of Sabertooth. Raven always thought how awkward it would be if the person she took form of saw her taking their form. Raven smiled slightly and walked towards the dungeons.

"Sabertooth , what are you doing " A voice called down the path. Raven turned around to see Eric and Sabertooth stood next to each other.

"Crap" Raven said under her breath.

All of a sudden Sabertooth charged at her getting his claws ready.

"Fine" She muttered under her breath. Raven took to her blue form , her eyes going into a deadly yellow colour. When he reached her she flipped over him avoiding the attack. She landed an inch behind him and kicked him with all her force. Sabertooth fell backwards unconscious to do the hit he had just received .Raven went to carry on her mission until she heard..

"Where do you think your going " Eric said slyly.

"To be honest I forgot you were there cowering in the back" Raven replied .

"The islands made of metal Raven , use your head"Eric replied rudely.

"So what's your plan , kill me and Rouge" Raven said defensively.

"You and Charles Abandoned ME!" Eric shouted.

"Your plans are mad , kill every person who's not a mutant , that's over half the population Eric" Raven shouted back.

"Wait Charles isn't here?"Eric said confusedly.

"He doesn't know I'm here " Raven lied.

"Well he will" Eric said quietly. He lifted his hand and controlled the metl underneath Ravens feet and brought her to him." I guess your joining your little friend, Azazel" Eric called. With that the devilish man appeared and took Raven to the cells. He dropped Raven on the floor and vanished.

"Raven?" A confused voice called.

"Ye" Raven replied turning to her friend.

"Are you ok ? What happened ? Where's Charles?" Rogue quizzed.

"No time, I need you to contact Charles using your telepathy and he'll pick you up"Raven whispered.

"What about you" Rogue asked.

"I'm taking your place " Raven said quietly .

"What , No " Rogue protested .

"This isn't just our lives Rouge. Look if Eric has access to your powers he can control everyone's" Raven explained. " Besides I'm a tuff cookie" She smiled. Rouge started to cry.

"Why not come with us?" Rouge asked as tears sprung down her face.

"We need to know what Eric's up to" Raven explained . " Please contact Charles , don't worry about me " Raven pleaded quitky. Rogue nodded and put her fingers to her temple.

 **Charles Ravens here** she said sadly .There was no reply.

"Umm Raven , I don't think I'm telepathic anymore"Rouge sighed .

" Ok that's a bad sign" Raven said worriedly . Raven scanned the room for any means of escape . Where they really trapped


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sooooooo tired. I didn't sleep last night and I'm still writing this so ignore any . I do write these in advance because I have my GCSE'S coming up so I wont have much time to then. Don't forget to leave suggestions in the review area and follow and fave me and this story. Enjoy xx**

Charles at in the plane wondering what took Raven so long. Was she captured? Had she been killed? Charles panicked. Maybe they had no way to communicate with him , after all Rouge having his abilities would only be temporary . Perhaps he should try. Charles put his two fingers to his temple and focused.

 **Raven, Raven can you hear me?** Charles asked.

"Oh my god ,it's Charles " Raven exclaimes.

 **Ye Charles I can , me and Rogue are in the dungeons , it's not looking good** Raven replied truthfully.

 **Is there any way out?** Charles asked.

 **We wont be let out until Eric need Rogue and I doubt I'll be going anywhere** Raven answered.

 **I'm on my way** Charles replied.

 **Don't you dare Charles!** Raven replied sternly. Her face had a annoyed expression on so Rogue got confused.

"What's happening?" Rogue asked. Raven put her hand up to signal one minute. Rogue nodded and sat awkwardly.

 **Well what can we do to get you both out** Charles asked.

 **I thought I was staying** Raven replied.

 **No it's not safe we'll come back more prepared** Charles explained.

 **Ok that makes more sense but Charles stay there me and Rouge will be fine ok just be ready to pick us up immediately** Rogue demanded .

 **Ok , be careful** Charles said before exiting Ravens mind.

" Ok new plan , were both leaving once we can find a way to excape" Raven explained.

"There's a window there" Rogue pointed out.

"We'll die if we do that" Raven replied. Rogue shook her shoulders and smiled slightly .

" What about Charles?"Rouge asked.

"Eric cant know Charles is here ok" Raven stated.

"I'm confused , how much history is there?"Raven asked.

"Loads, me and Charles will explain when we escape "Raven answered. Rouge nodded and the pair scanned the room.

Out of nowhere Azazel appeared , grabbed Rouge and vanished.

"Rouge , shit" Raven said under her breath.

Rouge was thrown onto the ground in front of Eric's feet.

"You could've asked?"Raven said gave a fake smile and gestured for her to sit opposite him. The chair was cold and made of metal. "Does everything have to be metal , I mean sure it would be nice to feel empowered but couldn't you just wear a metel chain or something "Rouge said stalling.

"You know why you're here mutant"Eric began.

"You know it's nice and all that you thought of me but I'll pass and the names Rouge" Rouge replied.

"You don't have a choice" Eric said as he banged the table with his fist. Rogue felt as if she was going to cry but hid it because she didn't want to show weakness.

"Ok so if I do join your all mighty brother hood then what , we kill everyone"Rogue asked sarcastically .

"Mutants have been forced to live in fear, we can no longer tolerate that " Eric shouted.

"Wait there's more mutants ?"Rouge asked .

A small wooden boat floated towards the metal island .On that boat was a man wearing a brown leather jacket a white ripped shirt and some jeans . His hair was clearly overgrown and uncared for . He smelted the area around him making a loud grunting sound .

As the boat reached the island the man jumped of the boat and onto the island . He climbed up using an unusual technique and snook into the main area. He used his intense sense of smell again this time as if he was close. He ran into the prison area where he saw a blonde woman sat on the cold metal avoided being seen and continued on his trail.

Raven stayed silent in her corner. Not because she was scared or because she wanted to stay out of Eric's way but because here was the place where she was least likely to be disturbed while she was thinking of a plan. When Rouge returns they could use her abilities to take away the powers of any mutant making their escape easier. Or they could try and be stealthy and climb to the edge of the island and hope Charles spots them. So many options and only one chance .

She wondered hoe her friend was doing . She hoped Eric wasn't doing anything to cruel to her .

Azazel , take her to the dungeon" Eric yelled but before Azazel could do what he was told Rouge took of her glove and grabbed onto Azazel which led to him clapsing on the floor. Rouge attempted to teleport but didn't get far.

"Tough skill" She said to herself.

"Sabertooth catch her" Eric yelled. Rouge ran trying to outrun the beast of a man . He was catching her up. She didn't want to use her powers again.

Rouge came to a dead end and was cornered.

"Nice try kid" Sabertooth smirked. Out of nowhere the man in the leather jacket appeared and tackled sabretooth to the pair fought to kill. Rouge ran back to the dungeons to get Raven.

"Raven" She shouted." Lets go".

"How did you escape" Raven asked before looking at her hand to see that a glove was missing." That's my girl " She smiled. Raven kicked down the door and the pair bolted. They ran back past the too men fighting and saw the manin the jacket was victorious.

"Hey , who are you "Rogue shouted. Raven glared at Rouge and the man ignored her .

Rouge ran after him.

"Hey Mister , who are you" She asked again.

"Rouge lets go " Raven said tugging on her jacket. Rouge didn't move. The man slowoly turned to face the pair.

"If you must know , I'm Wolverine but people call me Logan " He said in a rather deep voice.

"Are you a mutant " Raven asked. Logan nodded."Why don't you come with us?"She offered Logan nodded and the three of them ran to the edge of the island where they got into the plane and flew off.

 **A.N : I had to add Logan , I just had to. Please leave any suggestions or comments in the review section xx.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again. Don't forget to review and follow and fave. Enjoy xx.**

The four of them sat on the plane awkwardly. Charles was driving the plane whilst Raven , Rogue and Logan were all sat in the seats behind a while Rouge broke the silence.

"So, what abilities have you got?" She asked Logan.

"Regeneration"He answered bluntly.

"Why were you on the metal island?" Rouge asked curiously .

"I could ask you the same thing" Logan replied. Raven rolled her eyes."Ok I was there looking for my …. Friend sabretooth?" He answered.

"You mean the guy you beat up brutally"Raven added.

"It's complicated"Logan said getting annoyed.

"One more question" Rouge said. Logan sighed and Charles smiled slightly."How did you climb up that steep metal hill and how did you locate the island?" She asked.

"That was two, and if you must know I have claws and increased senses , that's how I located you " Logan explained.

"That's cool"Rouge replied. They all at awkwardly for the rest of the journey. When they got ack they went to the kitchen for food.

"Is this some kind of private hotel?" Logan asked in awe but trying to hide it.

"No, it's my house"Charles replied proudly.

"It looks like some kind of school" Logan said. "Look thanks for the lift and all but I really should be going "

"Why don't you stay the night"Charles entered Rouge's mind.

 **Try and persuade him to stay** he said before leaving her mind.

"Raven lets go and sort out his room" Charles aid before gently grabbing Raven and leading her out of the room.

"Look it's real nice and all but I need to get going" Logan said.

"You know these people are the kindest people I've ever met" Rouge said.

"What your not one of them" Logan said slightly surprised.

"I am now , they've accepted me and helped me and they cand o the same for you " She sighed and turned around to walk away.

"If you want to leave do it but can I just say that this is our best chance , as mutants , they accepted me and we'll accepted you , that's why I'm speaking to you because I was where your standing right now" Rogue shouted after him. Logan stopped and sighed. He turned around and walked back up to her.

"Why are you so keen to have a stranger live in your house"Logan asked.

"Because your one of us and there aren't many of u out there2Rogue answered.

Charles was up the hall listening to the whole conversation from up the hall. When he'd heard that Rouge had persuaded Logan to stay he called Raven and the pair entered.

Rouge and Logan turned to face Raven and Charles.

"Your room is ready and Raven will show you up there, Rouge could I have a word" Charles said politely . Logan nodded and he and Raven left.

" What's up Charles?" She asked curiously.

"We haven't just accepted you Rouge your family " He smiled. Rouge went slightly red.

"You were eavesdropping then?" Rouge smiled.

"No , you were just very loud" Charles smiled to.

"Thank you Charles" She said before hugging him smiled. A moment later she pulled away.

" You now I used my powers today "She said unsure of whether he'd be happy to hear this.

"Really?"Charles replied in shock.

"You look surprised"Rouge said now regretting telling him.

"No it's just I thought you didn't like using your powers"Charles replied.

"I don't but this guy , Azazel deserved it , he's a teleporter" Rouge said.

"So you can teleport?" Charles asked slightly smiling.

" I can try , although I'm not sure if it still last." Rouge explained. Charles stepped back beckoning her to try. Rouge closed her eyes and focused on the other side of the . She had teleported. She opened her eyes slowly.

"Oh , my god"he said in surprise.

"Rouge that's amazing, this means you have the ability to take any mutants power" Charles replied excitedly.

Rouge ran back to Charles in disbelief and hugged him time she wasn't so careful and she touched Charles . Charles fell back his skin going into what looked like a purple rash.

"Charles"She exclaimed. "Charles "She screamed again kneeling down next him.

"What happ…oh my god" Raven said as she busted through the door.

"Logan" she screamed. Logan pranced down the stairs as if he had all the time in the world.

"Damn it Logan get your ass down here now " She yelled. Logan sped up a bit and within a minute he was there.

"Holy.." He said before getting cut of.

"Grab him and follow me, Rouge you to" Raven ordered. Logan grabbed Charles bridal style and they all ran down the hall to a bookshelf.

"Raven what?" Rogue asked. Raven pulled a red book and the shelf moved revealing a high tech lab full of equipment planes and cars.

"So that's where the plane came from" Rogue said to herself. The three of them ran to the back where there was a bed and a bunch of medicine laid out.

"Charles said it was this one " Raven said hopefully. She picked up a needle filled with a purple ish coloured liquid. She jabbed him in the arm with it and he woke up immediately and the rash went.

"Geez Raven , gentler next time" He said.

"Charles , I'm so sorry" Rogue said as tears streamed down her face.

"That's quite alright , it's not your fault" Charles replied reassuringly .

"No it was my fault Charles their my powers , I was thoughtless, I hurt you Charles and I'm sorry" Rogue replied sadly whilst pacing the room.

"Rouge it's a gift you've been given, embrace it. Like when you defeated Azazel"Charles replied .

"Charles it's not a gift it's a curse and I think you know that"Rouge replied whilst still pacing.

"Rouge sit down"Charles said as he indicated a seat next to did as she was told and sat on the chair next to the bed that he was on. Her hands were on her lap and she was unable to look at him. Charles grabbed her hand firmly and looked her in the eyes.

" You have such a good heart and an incredible gift, one day you will be able to control it I promise " He said whilst keeping her gaze.

"Thank you Charles" Rouge replied whilst not braking the gaze.

"I mean that's a pretty sick skill kid" Logan said ruining the glared at him."What"He replied confusedly. They all laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

**The plot thickens. Welcome back XD. Don't forget to follow and fave me and the story and leave any comments down below and suggestions , I'd love to work some suggestions into this xx**

The next day Rouge woke up in her room as usual. She sighed as she thought of Charles being stuck on that bed after something she'd done to him. She hated her powers and hoped that Charles was right that soon she'd be able to control them.

She went into the bathroom and put her hair into a high ponytail and brushed her teeth. After that she just stood there , staring , so deep in thought she couldn't remebr what she was thinking about.

It wasn't until around 10 minutes later that she'd snapped out of thought when someone knocked the door.

"Come in " She yelled.

"How'd you sleep" Charles said as he entered her room.

"Charles you should be resting" Rouge replied cautiously.

"Oh please, I'm fine " Charles smiled.

"Well I'm glad to hear that" She said as she went to sit on her bed. She patted the bed next to her to tell Charles to sit next to her. He sat down next her.

"Look, I came here to talk to you about your powers" He began. Rogue nodded. This was it . This was when Charles told her there was nothing he could do and if she could leave.

" Do you remember when you first used your powers on me and you were able to use my powers for a short while. I was thinking then you were aiming to take them , yesterday you accidentally touched me and I fell unconscious.I believe if you truly think about it you should be able to touch someone and not harm them" Charles explained.

"Wait…You really think that" Rouge asked in shock.

"Ye , I do, in fact try it " Charles insisted.

"Charles , you cant be series , you almost died " Rogue said shifting away slightly.

" I know , I know but I promised you I would help you , this is me helping" Charles said calmly.

"I would never forgive myself if I….." Rogue said before getting interrupted.

" I'm the worlds most powerful psychic , I think I can handle some human contact" Charles smiled. Rouge sighed.

"I'm sorry , I cant hurt you Charles "Rouge said as tears started streaming down her face. Charles nodded in understatement.

"The offer still stands" He smiled softly . She forced a smile back at him. Charles got up to leave but stopped at the door.

"Oh and Rouge , when you are able to control your powers your still able to stay here if you want " Charles said. He then left her.

"Thank you" She said under her breath.

Enough feeling sorry for myself it's time to get a job she thought to herself. She nodded slightly , got up and went to the kitchen.

She walked in and saw Charles and Raven talking , it looked to be series . She stood out of sight but within earshot and listened.

"Charles you don't understand" Raven pleaded.

"We cant abandon her" Charles said.

"Now that Eric knows of her abilities ,everyone will , she's not safe" Raven replied.

"Well what do we do?" Charles asked.

"I don't know" Raven said in a defeated tone.

" She's family , whether you admit it or not" Charles said.

"I know , she's like a sister I never had Charles , I know" Raven said in a defensive tone.

"Then why kick her out" Charles said more sympathetically.

" She's not safe, you know we can't protect her here " Raven said sadly.

" Logan could" Charles replied.

"Oh ye we go up to him and be like , hey Logan fancy risking your life to save a girl you barely know" Raven said sarcastically.

"He can regenerate" Charles replied. Rouge had had enough of listening to this so she walked in.

"Morning "She said as happily as she could make out.

"Morning" Raven smiled. She then went to her room.

"I'm looking for a job today so I can start getting income and be out of your hair "Rouge said.

"You don't have to leave Rouge" Charles smiled.

"I know , either way I need to get a job" Rouge explained." I'm going to make breakfast , do you want anything?"She asked changing the subject.

"Full English with waffles and maple syrup" Charles joked. Rogue smiled at him. "Whatever your having " He replied.

"Frosties it is "Rouge smiled. She turned to the counter and reached for the cereal. Charles sat down and subtly put his fingers to his temple and entered Rouge's mind. What are you hiding he thought to himself.

He reached for her thoughts .

 **What if someone hurts them trying to get to me? I cant saty anymore . It's not safe . I cant have them brought into harms way for me . And Charles I don't even know what Charles wants from me . He says friends but I think he fancies me . I cant be with someone , physically and mentally . I don't want to hurt or loose him . Wait a minute , Charles is being awfully quite for hir loud and happy self .**

 **How much of that did you hear Charles?**

"Enough"He said calmly.

"Well this is awkward" Rogue said faking a smile. He carried on making breakfast. When she'd finished she sat opposite him awkwardly .

"Rouge"Charles started before getting interrupted.

"Charles , I'm sorry , you're a great guy and all and I really do care for you but not in that way. Your more like an older brother to me than anything else and I don't want to ruin that." Rouge explained softly.

"Rouge , as lovely and beautiful you are I don't fancy you , like you said were family"Charles smiled back. "I have to ask , where you listening to mine and Ravens conversation?"

"Maybe"She replied quietly .

"Look were not in harms way , not with Eric. Whether he admits it or not he's no monster but a stupid good guy . He wouldn't do anything to endanger us " Charles said.

"Charles…"

"Didn't you say you were looking for a job today ? Why don't I go with you?" Charles offered. Rouge nodded and pair got out and left.

As they walked to the mall they saw many protests.

"What do you thinks going on"Rogue asked curiously .

"Lets find out"Charles pair walked towards the entrance of the mall and saw the signs that read 'NO MORE MUTANTS' In the crowd there was a familiar face . The man that fell unconscious after touching Rouge the night she'd first met Charles.

"Uhh Charles"She said unable to looked at pointed towards the man.

"We better come back another day"He said. Rouge nodded and the pair dodged the crowds in a mean to escape.

The man spotted them…

 **A:N : VERY IMPORTANT! I have been building up the story for a while now and I'm so excited because chapter 15 will reveal all. I'm soo excited ! So stay tuned for hints to see whats to come. Leave any guesses in the comment section xx.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello XD. I'm going to be horrible and ignore the cliff hanger that I left because I've planned this chapter and trust me , you'll love it. It would be really awkward if you didn't after I said that .Enjoy xx**

Raven was in her room brushing her hair as she thought about what she had spoken about with Charles. She loved Rouge and she loved having her around but she was a danger to herself and Charles. She thought about Logan and that if anything happened at least he could help her defend their home. Eric wouldn't actually harm them , she knew that but if anyone else found out chances are they decided to go back to the kitchen as she had left before getting something to eat.

As she walked in the door had just looked to the counter and found a note that read.

 _Me and Rouge have gone to the mall job hunting , be back soon_

 _~ Charles_

Raven sighed. At least she didn't have to face that awkwardness , yet. She looking to the fridge to see what was available to eat. She found some eggs and sausages and decided that that would do.

She put the cooker on and began heating the sausages and scrambling the eggs. As she was doing that there was a knock on the door. Raven grunted and went to go and answer the door.

"Hello…" She said before stopping in awe. There was a huge, hairy blue man standing there with a huge cheesy grin holding up a badge. He was in a formal suit with a bright red tie.

"Hank Mcoy , CIA" He introduced himself.

"Raven" Raven answered awe struck by this huge mutant.

"I don't always look like this" He said as he noticed her look of shock.

"Oh no, it's not that …it's just I thought I was the only …blue mutant " Raven answered. Hank smiled and Raven transformed into her blue self.

"Impressive"He said.

"Please, come in" She said inviting him nodded and entered.

"You must be wondering why I'm here "Hank said.

"Yes , it did cross my mind"Raven smiled.

"Charles Xavier contacted me about forming something called the X-Men" Hank explained.

"What's that?"Raven asked curiously .

"Charles said about a team of mutants coming together to protect the earth against humans who may want to extinct mutants and mutants who may want to kill human. He was thinking me , Raven so you , him , someone called Logan and someone else who I cant remember " Hank explained.

"That's funny Charles hasn't mentioned this to me yet. The other member must be Rogue"Raven replied.

"That name doesn't ring a bell" Hank answered.

"And the plot thickens " Raven said." Sorry do you want something , a drink something to eat?" She offered.

"A glass of water would be great thanks " Hank replied.

"Coming right up" Raven smiled. She got him the glass and beckoned him to sit down.

"Have you seen the rioting lately?"Hank started .

"What rioting?"Raven asked whilest concern was spreading across her face.

"About how people want no more mutants , it started after this one guy touched a mutant who looked like a human and then got put into a coma or something" Hank explained.

"Oh god, excuse me I need to make a very quick phone call" Raven said as calmly as she could. She then ran to her room and ruffled through her stuff for her couldn't find it. It's in repair. She then ran back to Hank.

"You don't happen to have a phone on you?" she asked. Hank shook his head. "Ok I guess "Hank replied in confusion.

Raven grabbed her keys from the side and they both ran to the mall.

"Hey , over there , she's a mutant " the man from the pub shouted.

"Run"Charles whispered .Rouge scanned the area for any means of escape but the people were closing in.

 **Follow my lead** Charles said in Rouge's man from the pub stood around half a foot away from Rouge.

"She's a mutant" He said again. Charles turned his head and noticed the armed police surrounding them."I'm willing to show you" He said proudly.

 **Remember what we talked about Rouge , focus.**

The man reached for Rouge's arm where the gloves didn't cover. At that moment everything went into slow motion. Her mind racing with thought until…..she was focused. She felt the man grab her arm and she focused on containing her powers.

Nothing happened.

"What but she's…she's the girl. I never forget a face"The man said. The crowds disappeared leaving it just them three.

"I'm sorry , who are you?"Charles asked trying to contain his laughter.

"I'm Albert if you must know. And you mutant girl , I will prove to them what you are , even if it kills me 2He said violently. Albert then stormed of.

"To be fair it almost did kill him" Rogue joked to pair broke down into a fit of laughter .

"What's going on here then?"Raven asked interrupting them. Hank stood there catching his breath.

"Oh , Hi Raven"Rouge said whilst calming down."Who's this ?" She asked whilst looking at Hank.

"Hank Mcoy" He introduced himself .Rouge took of her gloves and offered o shake his hand.

"Wow , Rouge what are you doing?"Raven asked confusedly .

"I can control my powers , cant I Charles "Rouge said proudly .

"Yes, but maybe you should keep those on for now"Charles replied. Rouge nodded and put them on.

Out of nowhere a gun went of and hit Rouge in the stomach. She put her hand there in shock and slowly fell to the ground. Charles caught her and gently put her on the floor.

"Rouge?"Raven said unable to get anything else out. Charles put his hands on the wound to apply was still conscious .

"What"She said ,barely being able to speak.

"It's going to be fine"Charles comforted her whilst trying not to cry."Hank, call and ambulance" Charles instructed.

"Yes, someone's been shot…."Hank spoke.

The mall paramedics came and pushed Charles and Raven away.

"Charles"Raven said beginning to cry . Charles looked at her reassuringly." What if she dies"Raven said now sobbing hysterically. Charles also started to cry as he pulled Raven into a hug.

 **A.N : Was that necessary , yes it was XD. I cant say yet what happens but I can tell you It effects the rest of the story . I'm sooo excited.**

 **Again leave any suggestions/comments down in the review section . It would mean the world xx.**


	9. Chapter 9

**OMG I don't think I'm ready for the XD. Enjoy xxx**

Albert was stood in the corner grinning at the whole situation. Revenge , he noticed him and tried going over before Raven stopped him.

"Not now Charles"She pleaded. Charles sighed and hugged her again this time tighter. Rouge was still on the floor , they hadn't lost her , yet.

It was all over the news. 'Innocent girl shot at mall'.There were news reporters everywhere asking for eyewitnesses and getting as close to Rouge as the physically could. Rouge was still conscious , just and she was asking for Charles . One of the paramedics signalled him over.

He kneeled down by his wounded friend , tears streaming down his cheeks. He put his hands on Rouge's cheeks to comfort her because she could now control her abilities.

"Rouge"He said .

"Charles, thank you , so much …..for looking after me , helping me …. And becoming my family"She said .

"Rouge just stay conscious , and I'm so glad your my family leave me , please "Charles said still crying.

Raven was standing watching the scene unfold in front of her.

"Hey , what happened"She heard a deep voice ask. She turned around and saw Logan.

"Logan ! Go and see Rouge now"She ordered happily. The pair pushed past the paramedics to get to Rouge. Logan reached his hand for Rouge so she could absorb his powers. She did that. Her wounds disappeared .

"Rouge!" Charles exclaimed.

"No"Albert whispered from the distance.

"Charles , Logan . I'm alive"Rouge said in relief. Charles pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Don't ever do that to me again"He whispered.

"To be fair I didn't ask to get shot"Rouge smiled. He pulled back and stroked her face.

"Hey kid"Logan said .

"Thanks for saving my life" She smiled. "Wait am I going to get a really big scar on my stomach"Rouge slightly panicked. The other three laughed whilst Rouge was holding her stomach jokingly.

"Wait , what happened?"One of the paramedics asked.

"It was a special effects show , nothing actually happened"Raven paramedic just nodded slowly and left.

"Can you stand?"Charles asked.

"Hope so"Rouge replied. Charles offered his hand to Rouge to help her up . She took it and got to her feet rather easily .

"Good catch by the way"Rouge smiled. Raven nudged her friend and the four of them went back home.

When they got back Rouge went for a shower and Logan had 'somewhere to be'.

"I thought we could make lunch ?"Charles said to Raven.

"You love her , don't you?"Raven asked.

"Where did that come from"Charles said trying to laugh it of.

"I saw it in your eyes Charles, I know you" She smiled.

"Rogue is a close friend nothing more , nothing less"Charles replied.

"Whatever"Raven said sarcastically .Charles rolled his eyes.

"Leave it Raven"Charles smiled.

"You do Love her"Raven smiled whilst clapping.

"What part of leave it don't you understand" Charles smiled.

"Ok fine, but when were all old and you have several grand children together I will be bringing this up"Raven laughed.

"Sbaghetti"Charles said changing the subject. It was Ravens turn to role her eyes as the pair began preparing food.

Around an hour later Rouge had finished having a shower and went to go and get dressed. She wore the same outfit as usual and tied her hair up in a top knot and went to the kitchen for some food.

"Something smells good"Rogue smiled.

"Charles made it all by himself"Raven smiled.

"So that's why my ears were burning , where you talking about me ? All things good I hope"Rouge joked. Charles handed her her food and she sat down by the table to eat.

"Wont you join me ?"She asked.

"I've got some work to do sadly "Charles replied.

"I'm going to the gym downstairs , your welcome to join me "Raven offered.

"I don't know , what about this food"Rouge said trying to get out of it .

"Look grumpy's here now he can have it "Raven said as Logan entered. He gave her an obviously fake smile.

"I don't have a choice do I"Rouge said.

"Nope"Raven laughed. Rouge looked at Charles to which he just nodded his head.

"Fine"Rouge grunted.

"You can borrow some of my sports clothes , or keep them if you be my gym partner"Raven said like an excited 10 year old.

"Easy tiger , one thing at a time"Rouge said nervously to which Charles chuckled.

"You two enjoy"Charles said before leaving.

"Come on"Raven said whilst grabbing Rouge's hand eagerly and dragging her to her room to fetch some gym clothes.

Rogue wore a turquoise sports bra with black , yellow and black sports leggings. Raven wore her purple sports bra and purple and bright blue sports leggings.

"Ready?" Raven asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be"Rogue smiled. The pair walked down and there was a huge gym. There must have been at least 20 tread mills and bikes. "What"Rouge said in awe.

"It's pretty cool, isn't it" Raven smiled." Charles doesn't use the gym much and Logan doesn't know it exists , so it's all ours" Raven smiled. "Treadmill?"She asked. Rouge nodded and the pair walked over to them .

"First one to go 10km wins?" Raven asked.

"Sure"Rouge replied lazily .

"Oh come on , I bet if Charles were here you'd be more enthusiastic"Raven smirked.

"Oh so that's what this is about"Rouge laughed.

"No I'm just saying. It's obvious he fancies you but the million dollar question is do you fancy him?"Raven said like a excited teenager.

"Well that's awkward"Rouge laughed.

"Do you?"

"Me and Charles talked about it and were just friends" Rouge answered slightly blushing .

"And why was that" Raven asked.

"Because I physically couldn't be in a relationship, oh" Rogue answered.

"Ok keep up I'm on 9km"Raven laughed.

"Oh great I'm on 2 "Rouge laughed.

"Here let me turn up the speed to the same as me" Raven said as she reached over and did as she said.

"Raven I…don't"Rouge began . It was too late. Rouge tried to keep up with the speedy machine but she immediately felt sick and went red with tiredness.

"That's the spirit"Raven smiled.

"I feel like I'm going to throw up. How are you so clam" Rouge asked whilst panting hysterically .

"Practice"Raven smiled. "Oh look 10 km we cans top know and go onto bikes"Raven said. Rouge immediately turned the mschine off almost falling off in the proses. She fell to the ground because of lack of breaths.

"Do you need a minute"Raven laughed.

"Nah , I'm good" Rouge said whilst pulling herself up."Long day"

"To be fair it's not every day you get shot and survive2Raven laughed.

 **A.N : I have something huge planned which I am so excited to write. I think it's something you** **'ll enjoy and this is all the build up. Any way don't forget to review and follow and fave this story xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 15 is near o.o and I'm so excited . Enjoy xx**

The two girls finished up in the gym and went back to Rouge's room.

"So you want to join me again tomorrow?" Raven asked .

"I'll pass thanks "Rogue smiled .

"You can keep the clothes , I don't like them anyways"Raven said smiling .

"Jeez thanks "Rouge laughed.

"So, Charles" Raven said .

"What about him " Rouge smiled slightly .

" Like him , yay or nay " Raven said childishly . Rouge nudged her playfully and sighed.

"To be honest I don't know, I mean her gets me , he took me in and we always have alaugh"Rouge said .

"Ok, I know lets make a pro's and cons list . Start with pro's"Raven smiled. Rouge looked at her for a second and then answered .

"Ok , he's good looking ,smart, funny , kind , truthful , caring , he has gorgeous eyes "Rouge said as she began day dreaming.

"Hey , sleeping beauty " She said nudging her."Any cons?"

"I don't want to ruin what we have"Rogue answered sadly.

"Honestly , go for it, I can tell he feels the same , I've known him almost all his life remember ?"Raven smiled. Rouge hugged her friend and the pair giggled.

"Lets go and see him"Raven said.

"I don't know , you better not say anything"Rouge said sternly but lovingly .

"Pinky promise" Raven smiled whilst raising her pinky. Rouge took it and they giggled like youngsters again. They both left Rouge's room to go the kitchen .

They came across a note from Charles

 **Gone out shopping , be back shortly**

"Gutter"Raven smiled.

Charles was at the shop getting groceries for the house. He picked up some bread , milk and butter. He went to go and pay for these items as he noticed a familiar figure glaring from the . Charles clenched his fists preparing to punch him but he realised he was in public and had no proof that he had shot Rouge. He rolled his eyes and proceeded as normal. As he went o exit the shop and Albert and what looked like one of his friends blocked his path.

"Hey!You must be Charles"Albert said grinning. Charles gave him a scalding look and tried to push though them but couldn't.

"What"He replied rudely.

"You must have heard about that mutant freak girl who attacked me in the pub that night" Albert replied as frienfly s he could .

"Alright Albert"He said to himself . "Look , I really need to the loo can I meet you after that"Charles gave a fake smile. Albert nodded and he and his friend let him past. Charles put two fingers to his temple and went into Albert mind.

"I knew it" He said out loud. The pair looked at him weirdly.

"You shot Rouge " He said pointing at him angrily

"Prove it"He whispered. Out of nowhere Charles punched him in the nose leaving it broken.

"I tell you what , I'll give you that one for free"He smirked whilst clutching his nose. "Cross me again , see what happens"He threatened .Albert and his friend left leaving Charles there holding his fist. He sighed and walked out to his car and drove home.

As he got in he saw Logan in the lounge trying to work out how to use the TV remote. Forgetting about his hand Charles went in to help Logan.

"Here"He said whilst taking the remote.

"Wow Charles , what happened to your fist"Logan asked slightly stayed passed the remote back angrily and went to the kitchen to get ice.

In there he saw Raven and Rouge so he tried to sneak in without the pair noticing . He walked in and without even turning around Raven went.

"Welcome back slow coach"She teased. She then turned round to face her friend and Rouge did the same He quickly put his hand behind his back.

"Anyone want anything to drink"He asked changing the subject. The two girls looked at eachother knowing something was up.

"I need to go and check on Logan"Raven said as she excused herself.

"Charles , what's on your hand"Rouge said walking up to him.

"Nothing"

"Then why is it behind your back" She asked calmly as she took his arm gently to reveal a bruised and bloodied fist."Charles "She repeated herself. Charles looked down to the floor avoiding eye contact like a guilty child.

"What happened"She said whilst stroking his fist gently .

"Nothing"He lied.

"Obviously not Charles"Rouge smiled slightly. "You've been punching someone"Rogue said. Charles remained quite.

"Ok well does it hurt" She nodded and she led him to the sinknd ran the cold water. "This may sting a little"She said softly. Charles flinched.

"What happened Charles"She sighed heavily .

"It was the man who …shot you …I couldn't help it"Charles said still not making eye contact.

"I'm fine Charles" Rouge said looking into his eyes.

"I know it's just , if Logan hadn't been there then …."He said breaking eye contact .

"I know it's scary but the truth is that and I'm fine and over it , please promise me you'll do the same"She said whilst forcing a slowly nodded.

"I'll try"He forced a smile. She hugged him tightly forgetting the tap was running. The sink quickly over flood leaking onto the floor. The pair laughed.

"I've got it"She said as she went to get the mop.

"Were you scared?"He asked.

"Charles don't do this"She pleaded.

"Please , were you scared"He repeated .

"No " She lied. Charles looked at her confusedly. "I wasn't because I had you , and Raven of course "She smiled. Charles walked up to her and grabbed her hands and looked her in the eyes.

"How does it feel , human contact I mean ?"Charles asked.

"Nice , honestly I missed it more than I thought "She answered truthfully.

"Do you trust me?"Charles asked. Rouge nodded slightly their faces only inches apart. Charles closed the gap kissing her slowly.

 **A.N: Will they , wont they , I cant wait XD. You guys have no idea what I've got planned and trust me it'll blow all my other stories out of the water . Don't forget to follow and fave this story.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Will they , wont they , lets find out XD.**

"Charles "She said pulling away in shock. Rogue's mind was spinning. Did he really feel the same as her, or was he just relieved that she was alive.

"Rouge , you are one of a kind "He said staring into her kissed her again more passionately this time . Rouge let go of her worries in this moment and just enjoyed herself. A while later he pulled away smiling . "I think I love you" he said.

"I …"Rouge began before getting cut of.

"Geez guys get a room"Logan said in a jokingly disgusted and Charles stepped away from each other quickly to avoid the awkwardness .

"I saw you two"Logan said nodding his head slowly. Rogue looked at him confusedly. "Raven told me to fetch you for her"He said looking at Charles .

"Bye" he said quietly to Rouge. She lifted her hand to wave awkwardly .

"So , you two then"Logan said braking the silence . Rouge gave him a scolding look. "Do you love him?" He asked curiously .

"None of your business" Rogue replied.

"I did save your life" Logan teased.

"That doesn't mean you own it" Rouge replied.

"Fair enough. Just be careful kid he has a reputation of getting board , fast"Logan said sternly . He then grabbed a beer from the fridge and left.

Was she just one of his flings?

"You summoned me "Charles said as he entered the lab.

"What was that all about with Hank"Raven asked.

"It's a long story"Charles replied.

"Yes well if your planning something involving me I'd like to know"Raven replied sternly . Charles nodded .

"I kissed Rouge" He blurted out. Raven did a double take in joy .

"Is it to soon to say I told you so "She smiled.

"Ha ha "Charles laughed sarcastically.

"What did she say?"Raven asked curiously.

"I'm not sure since Logan interrupted"Charles smiled.

"My bad " Raven said apologetically .

"It's alright "Charles laughed.

"Now what , between you two I mean ?"She asked.

"Wait and see, may I be excused"Charles joked. Raven did a curtsy jokingly and Charles left.

Rouge sat in her room staring at the Logan right? Would Charles eventually get board of her ? Did she love him? I mean yes she cared for him deeply but was it in that way. She fell backwards onto the massive bed and sighed.

"What if he's right" She sighed to herself. All of a sudden she felt a grasp around her head , Charles.

 **Really Charles?** She thought.

 **Hello** he replied in a playful tone .

 **Why don't we talk in person** Rouge said obviously **.** With that she heard a knock on the door. She rolled her eyes jokingly and called for Charles to enter.

"Hey"He said as he entered. He sat down next to Rouge and smiled.

"Hey" She replied looking deep into his sparkling blue eyes. Charles moved in closer leaving only inched between them. "I love you to "She then put her hand on the back of his head and started running her fingers through his hair.

"Good" He replied. He smiled for a second ad then kissed her , softer than last time but still as fulfilling for them both .

Logan was down the hall watching tv. He flicked through the channels board out of his brains looking for something decent to watch to entertain him. He came across the news.

"What crap's on here now" He said to himself.

 _ **Mutans threat to the Human race ? Should we take action?**_

Logan looked at the screen and continued watching . Where they really planning that ? If they were why broadcast it on live tv for every mutant to see. There weren't many but they could still see.

"Idiots"He scolded . How can mutants be the dangerous one's when humans didn't have any common sense. He smirked to himself. He picked up his can and took a greedy sip. It was empty . Logan rolled his eyes and went to get another can.

He walked back into the kitchen and got a can of beer where he noticed Raven watching the same thing.

"We're out of beer"She said to him whilst still focused on the screen. Logan nodded and looked for any other alcoholic drink. "Were out of Cider to"She said again. Logan sighed.

"Your good "Logan said slightly annoyed.

"At what"She turned to face him.

"Guessing what I want , are you sure your not the physic here "Logan joked.

"I'm sure "Raven said slightly smiling.

"Kid , the TV doesn't know what it's on about , they wont come for us"Logan said reassuringly .

"That's not what I'm worried about"Raven said sadly . Logan took the remote and switched of the TV. He sat down and beckoned her to do the sat next to him.

"Look kid , humans are idiots "He began.

"Don't call me kid"She said sternly .

"Ok , their idiots"He said before getting cut of .

"I know that's the point . They'll kill every mutant and then when the next generation evolves , them to and finally all of the human race would be extinct"Raven said angrily .

"That's not going to happen "Logan said as reassuringly as he could.

" It could though. What happens when they start killing mutants and then they get pissed . It'll start a war . Our world is to vulnerable for another one "Raven said even more angrily . Logan sighed . He knew she was right . Once they started taking action there would be no stopping it.

"I just don't understand why this is happening"Raven said sadly.

"I do "Charles said whilst entering with Rouge . They sat opposite them. "They're doing it because their scared "Charles finished.

"That was awfully dramatic"Logan smirked . Charles rolled his eyes whilst Rouge and Raven laughed.

"It's what he does , dramatic"Raven nodded in agreement .

"What are you doing down here Charles , I thought you'd be , you know , busy" He said looking at Rouge and Charles. Rouge went slightly red.

"We also saw the news. I'm here to explain something to you "Charles explained."I have an idea"

"What?"Raven asked.

"The X-Men"


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm so sorry for the late updates. I've been ill and have had to many exams and my brain turned to smush . Anyways enjoy xx**

"What's that"Raven asked.

"A group of mutants who protect both mutants and humans" Charles explained. Logan looked at him puzzledly . "Some humans are cruel to us but there are some who didn't ask for any of this"Charles said.

"So a team?"Rouge asked.

"It would be Me , Raven , Logan, Hank and an old friend"Charles said. Rouge looked at him confusedly.

"What about me Charles" Rouge asked confusedly.

"Well with your powers it would be difficult for you to defend yourself " Charles said carefully .

"No , you just don't think I can handle myself"Rouge said angrily .

"That's not true "Charles replied.

"I don't need to be a mind reader to see that Charles "Rouge said sadly . She got up and left.

"Rouge "Raven called after her. "Charles"She said sternly. Charles gave her a confused look. "Why cant she be one of the X-Men or more specifically why do you think she's incapable of it"Raven said angrily .

"I don't think she's uncappable and you know that Raven" Charles began his tone was slightly annoyed. "She's more powerful than all of us combined."

"That's a good thing Charles"Raven stated .

"Rouge is unique Raven , she's young, smart , clever and has this huge power that could essentially destroy the world "Charles said braking eye contact.

"Your protecting her" Raven said sympathetically. "She's not Eric Charles "Raven said.

"Look I'm going to go and talk to her "Charles said as he got up.

"Let me "Raven said also standing now .

"It's my mess Raven , I'll talk to her"Charles stated . He then left before Raven could leave.

"Well , that was awkward "Logan said slightly gave him a scolding look and left. "What" He said to himself.

Charles knocked on Rouge's door gently . What was she thinking? He thought . He shouldn't go in her head in case she gets more angry at him. Did she hate him? He knocked on the door harder this time. There was no reply .

"Rouge?" He shouted worriedly . Still no reply . "Rouge!" He repeated now banging on the door.

"What Charles " Rouge said angrily as she yanked the door opened. It was clear she had been crying because her cheeks were red and her eyes were blood shot.

"Rouge , I didn't mean to hurt you" Charles said sorely.

"You did Charles "She stated . "Anyways I'll be out of this place soon enough"She said with a slight sad tone.

"What do you mean ?" Charles asked worriedly.

"You treat me like I'm some child just because I live under your roof Charles , how do you think that feels " She said almost shouting .

"I don't think you're a child Rouge , let me explain , please " He begged. Rouge nodded and let him in. She went to sit on the edge of her bed and Charles stood not far in front of her. "Rouge your powers are truly unique" he began. " If someone was to find out about your magnificent abilities and choose that they want to control it , it would put you in harms way" He explained. Rouge softened slightly.

"You cant protect me from that Charles "She said softly .

"I can try " He replied.

"Charles" She said sadly . She walked up to him and hugged him tightly. "Your an asshole"She joked.

"Charming " He smiled . He pulled away slightly so he was facing her . "You really are one of a kind Rogue " He said admirably. He rested his head on her forehead.

"So can I be an X-Men , or X-Woman " She nodded

"Be careful"He smiled and kissed him softly . She loved how much he cared .She loved him. When they broke their kiss he hugged her again." Fancy lunch?"He whispered in her ear smiling.

"Sure" She replied. She held his hand and the pair went to the kitchen.

Albert was hidden in a dark alley way. He had two friends that looked like they could be body guards and a high tech phone .

"Yes , so when can you be here , it's urgent " He whispered into the phone. "Ok , tomorrow , perfect " He grinned evilly. " Where should I meet you…..yes I am in danger … what do you mean you'll find them alone"He said angrily.

"What did she say boss" One of the men said .

"She'll find them alone " He scolded. "At least their doomed, at least their doomed " He said evilly.

"What exactly are you planning boss ?"The other man said.

"I cant say that due to our …. Guest " He sad evilly. He looked over to the corner where there was a teenage boy with brown hair surrounded by a frozen puddle .He was unconscious .

"What are his abilities" The first man asked.

"Ice manipulation " He said obviously . "His name is Bobby , otherwise known as Ice man, level four mutant I think "

"Why is he here boss ?" The second man asked.

" He amuses me" Albert answered evilly. They both nodded and looked at the boy . He looked drained , like his life force had been ripped out of him. His under eyes were purple and his shit was ripped. "Tomorrow will be a good day "Albert smirked.

 **A.N: Albert is not a permeant character, he is only here for the build up to chapter 15. Also I want to do a chapter on self harm to help people be more aware of it. I know I don't have that many followers but it's an important subject . If that is something you guys would like please let me know in the review section. I have pre written most of these so it might be in chapter 17 or something xx.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm back. We're on chapter 13 , only two more chapters to go XD. Please review any suggestions and follow and fave this story. Ok enjoy xxx**

Rogue and Charles walked into the kitchen. Raven had gone out and Logan was sat in the corner watching the tiny screen.

"What do you fancy to eat ?"Charles asked.

"I'll just have a sandwich"Rouge replied smiling cheerfully.

"I can do better than that "Charles smiled.

"Oh really "Rogue said playfully.

"Let's go out for food" Charles said. Rogue nodded happily.

"We wont be long Logan"Rogue said as they walked out .

"I can eat in peace now " Logan replied. Rogue rolled her eyes playfully and the pair left.

"Sir , he's waking up" One of the muscular men said.

"Good , it's time to do some questioning"Albert replied. The bo surrounded by ice grunted slightly as his eyes slowly opened. "Bobby how nice of you to join us " Albert said spitefully. Bobby forced himself to his feet.

"You know I can beat the crap out of you lot " He said weakly.

"Ye obviously"Albert replied sarcastically .

"You think we're frightened of a little ice " The other man said cockily. Albert put his hand up to signal him to stop.

"Please , do try to beat the crap out of us "Albert patronised.

Bobby lifted his hands and began shooting ice at the first arrogant man. The man stood there mockingly , laughing at Bobby's efforts. Bobby tried harder but there was no response. He lowered his arms in defeat and sighed.

"That's what I though" The second man said.

"Bobby , we need more information "Albert said evilly.

"You promised I could leave after I told you everything I knew about Xavier , why should I trust you now " Bobby replied.

" Because if you don't comply we will have no need of you and will end your life immediately"Albert explained , his eyes were filled with evil.

"I've told you everything I know on Xavier , please just leave me alone " Bobby pleaded .

"Oh no , it's not him I want information on . It's his friend , Raven " Albert said evilly.

"How am I suppose to know who the hell she is" Bobby answered confusedly .

"If you really know Xavier you'll know her" Albert replied whilst stpeeing closer towards Bobby.

"And I'm telling you I don't know " Bobby replied taking a step back. Albert nodded at his men and then walked to go behind them. The two men lifted guns and aimed it at Bobby. "I did everything you asked that I could , please let me go " Bobby pleaded.

"No wait " A girl shrieked from behind. A man who was slightly taller followed.

All three men turned around to face her in a state of confusion.

"Made you look" The man grinned. A shorter girl walked through the wall and grabbed Bobbys hand.

"Kitty?" He said weakly. She nodded as she lead him through the wall and into the restraint next door.

The three men turned to face Bobby but he was gone.

The girl grinned slightly.

"Rouge , lets go " Charles said whilst grabbing her hand . The pair sprinted down the street trying to escape the two large men which followed.

"Where were we meeting them "Rouge said whilst they were still running.

"We'll go back" Charles replied.

"Their not slowing down "Rouge said.

"Good spot" He said sarcastically .

"Let me fight them " Rouge offered. "If anyone deserves to see what my powers can really do it's Albert."

"No way Rouge" Charles protested .

"I'll be fine, stay connected to me and get Raven and Logan and I'll meet you there " She said bravely. Charles lowed down for a second and looked at her worriedly. "Keep running Charles , I'll see you soon " She smiled. He nodded in agreement and ran off. Rouge stopped and waited for the men to catch her. They stopped around to feet in front of her and pulled out guns. "Crap" She said to herself.

Charles saw this in the corner of his walked closer but was still hidden.

"Gents I'm sure we can work this out" She said calmly. They raised their guns and prepared to shoot. They pulled the trigger. Charles used his abilities and held the bullets and the men so that neither could move.

Rouge sighed.

 **I cant hold them for long , use your powers** Charles said in Rouge's head. Rouge nodded and did just that. As she drained the first man his skin went purple and he fell to the ground. She did the same o the second.

Charles walked up to her and hugged her tightly.

"I'm fine Charles" She smiled. Charles let go of the hug and held her hands looking her directly in the eyes.

"Next time , I'll just freeze them " He smiled. Rouge smiled back and kissed him passionately.

" I love you so much " She said after braking the kiss.

"I love you to " Charles said whilst stroking her face.

"We better go and find Ice man and Kitty " Rouge smiled. She took his hand and the pair walked down to the pub. Charles stopped as he saw the two men.

"We should probably call and ambulance" He said whilst looking at them.

"Already done" Rouge smiled. The pair continued to walk to the pub.

When they walked in they saw the pair sat at a booth at the back of the pub. There were lots of drunk people . The pub was very busy and full of life.

"Next time lets choose somewhere quieter"Charles smiled. The pair walked towards the booth in the back. They sat opposite Bobby and Kitty. The four of them sat there in silence for a short while. After a couple of minutes Rouge broke the silence.

"Are you ok?" he asked Bobby. He nodded weakly .

"We can thank you enough for your help" Kitty smiled.

"How long did they have you?" Charles asked.

"A couple of weeks" He replied bluntly.

"I had been looking for ages but every time I got a lead and went there they had already gone " Kitty explained.

"So how did you find him?"Rouge asked.

"When you were shot it was all over the news , I saw him in the background and that's when I came here" Kitty answered

"Why are you here " Bobby asked curiously .

"We were on our war to a restaurant for food when we saw Kitty in the streets crying , we asked what was wrong and she explained what happened so we offered our help " Rouge explained.

"I'm sorry for ruining your plans" Bobby said weakly.

"That's alright , where will you go now " Charles asked.

"I don't know " Kitty answered.

"Why don't you come and stay with us " Charles offered. Bobby and Kitty looked at each other and smiled.

"We'd love to " Kitty answered.

"Thank you" Bobby added.

 **A.N: I'm sorry this Chapter took so long my laptop broke and I've just finished my end of year exams. I'm going to try and post another chapter later today. I will be updating this story every Sunday instead of Thursday and Sunday because soon I'll be starting a new Harry Potter story . Anyway thanks for reading xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**New laptop , YAY. Its sunday two weeks later and Im great (sarcasm) Exams and GCSES have been insane so sorry for late update. Follow and fave and leave any ideas for upcoming chapters in the review section. I cant wait for the next chapter ! Enjoy!**

The four mutants entered the huge mansion and Bobby and Kitty were staring in awe.

"This is where you live?" Kitty asked whilst looking around the huge place. Charles nodded.

"It's pretty cool isnt it " Rogue smiled.

"We hope in the future to get many more mutnats to live here with us , so we can grow , together"Charles said whilst taking Rogue's hand . Rogue smiled at Charles. A blue figure walked into the room .

"More lodgers I see " Raven smiled.

"This is Raven , her ability is tranfiguration" Charles smiled.

"Theres also Logan , he's in the front room as happy as ever " Raven said sarcastically.

"He only ever leaves when he needs more beer" Rogue smiled.

"Or another cigar " Raven laughed.

" What are his abilities " Bobby asked curiously.

" Regeneration and he had claws" Charles answered. Logan popped his head round the corner and growled like a dog.

"Nice hair " Bobby said mockingly whilst pointing too the semetical spikes on either growled again and stepped out of the room.

" My ears were burning " He said in a anoied tone.

" He also has increased senses" Charles added.

" Have we got any beer " Logan asked. The five of them laughed.

"Sure Logan " Rogue smiled. She walked towards the miny fridge where all the drinks were stored and picked out a beer. She then threw it to logan. He caught it.

" Who are the newbies" Logan said finally acknowledging their existents.

"Logan this is Bobby and Kitty " Charles replied. Logan nodded and then walked back into the lounge.

"Charming " Rogue joked.

"I heard that " Logan shouted back.

"He seems like a bundle of laughs" Bobby said sarcastically.

" Rogue can you show them to their rooms" Charles asked. Rogue smiled and nodded and let go of his hand .

" This way" She smiled. The three of them walked up the hall to where the rooms where. "You could definitely get lost here , I still do " Rogue smiled. They walked towards the first room. " Kitty this is your room" Kitty nodded and walked in with her stuff. Bobby and Rogue walked towards the next room. " And this is yours Bobby " Rogue smiled. Bobby nodded and went to enter but then stopped himself.

"Rogue?" He said confuselfy .

"Yes " She smiled.

"There's a danger coming your way " Bobby said bluntly .

" What do you mean?" Rogue asked with slight worry in her voce .

"Albert , I don't know what he's planning but it's coating him lots of money and time" Bobby explain.

"I'm sure it's something and nothing don't worry " Rogue lied whilst faking a smile. Bobby nodded and entered his room. " Bobby " She called after him. " What did they do to you ?"

" They put this cerium in me that weakens my abilities and my cell structure"He replied.

"What did they want with you ?" Rogue asked with concern in her eyes.

"Information on you , Charles and Raven ,I told them I didn't know you so they tortured me " Bobby replied sadly .

"I'm so sorry Bobby " Rogue said sadly .

"It's not your fault , just be careful Rogue " Bobby said whilst giving a fake smile. He then closed the door leaving Rogue on her own.

Rogue then felt someone enter her mind .

 **What is it now Charles** Rogue said playfully . There was no response . Rogue thought that was weird but then put it to tiredness. She then walked back to the kitchen to find Charles and Raven having a serous conversation. Rogue stood by the entrance of the kitchen listening.

"He was with Albert Charles " Raven shouted. " For all we know their spies" She continued.

" You had your doubts about Rogue and now look at me the happiest I've been in ages" Charles replied calmly. Rouge blushed .

"Your so naïve" Raven said whilst rolling her eyes.

" I can read minds , remember ?" Charles said jokingly. Rouge punched him in the arm. " What" Charles replied now laughing.

" Her abilities , Kitty, their strange . She can proabably shield her mind from us " Raven said.

" Just relax" Charles replied.

" You cant go around assuming every mutant is like Rouge Charles " Raven said sturnly.

" Stop reminding me of Eric Raven " Charles said getting slightly annoyed.

"Well maybe he's right not to trust everyone" Raven said raising her voice.

"No he doesn't trust humans because of something that's out of most of their control" Charles walked in.

"You never did tell me about Eric " Rouge said.

"It's a long story " Raven said whilst walking out.

" Ok then " Rouge said. She then turned to Charles and started stroking his hair affectionatly.

" Hey" He smiled.

"Hey" She smiled back. He kissed her softly for a second and then hugged her tightly .

"I love you so much " Rogue said softly into his ear. Charles broke the hug and rested his hea on her forehead and smiled.

"Good" He smiled. They heard something fall over in the hall. Kitty was there.

"Hey" She said awkwardly.

"Hey kitty" Rogue laughed.

" Me and Bobby were thinking , we'll cook for you tonight and we have some board games so we can get to know eahcother"Kitty explained.

" That's a great idea" Rogue nodded and then left. Charles laughed.

Kitty walked into Bobby's room. He was sat on his bed with his head in his hands . She knocked on the door and walked in.

" Hey" She said walked over and hugged him tightly ." We have to tell them" Kitty nodded.

" It looks like Logans finally left the lounge" Rouge laughed." Lets watch a movie" Charles nodded. Theu turned on the tv and sat on the sofa. Rgue rested her head on Charles's shoulder.

"What do you want to watch " Charles asked.

"Avengers?" She asked.

"No those guys are rubbish " Charles replied.

"I don't wan to watch a film Charles , I just want to be here with you" Rouge smiled. Charles kissed her forhead and wrapped his arms around her .

"Good"

 **That has to be one of the cringes chapters I've ever done so sorry about that. Anyways don't forget to follow and fave this story and keep and eye out for the next Chapter. It's going to be amazing !( hopefully) Thanks for reading xx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 is finally here! Yay! Enjoy!**

Albert stood in the middle of and empty field , alone. The wind blew in his hair as he prepared for what he was waiting for , revenge! Revenge for the rejection , revenge for the humiliation and revenge for being different , mutants. He hated the word . Finally it was his turn for revenge and he couldn't wait.

A ball of yellow light flew towards him. His smug grin grew and he didn't even want to hide it.

"Hello" He said. There was no reply. All he could see was a shadow of a woman with short hair.

"Your sure their a threat to the universe" The shadow replied.

"Yes , I said there were only four but I'm afraid they've grown to six" Albert replied.

"What are their abilities?" She asked.

"One can create and manipulate ice and snow the other can walk through walls and can manipulate the mind to some extent" He replied. With that the woman transformed into a ball of yellow light and flew of. Albert laughed to himself and left.

Rouge was a sleep on Charles's shoulder . It was was awake watching the of intrest was on at this time. He smiled at a sleeping Rouge and kissed her forehead.

"Are you ready for food?"Kitty asked as she stuck her head round the corner. Charles nodded and smiled . Kitty left. He tapped Rouge's shoulder softly.

"Rouge , it's time for food" He smiled. She opened her eyes slowly.

"Good , I'm starved" She said whilst yawning. Charles got up and offered his hand to her.

"Your table awaits mam" He said childishly.

"Why thank you good sir" She replied whilst taking his hand. He lead her into the kitchen where all their friends where sat. " Something smells good " Rouge smiled.

"Thanks" Bobby replied. Charles and Rogue went to sit down.

"Whats for food?"Charles asked.

"Grilled chicken and salad"Kitty replied.

"It looks really good" Raven smiled.

Kitty set up all the plates and Bobby dished out the food. After they finished eating they brought out the game wet head.

"Oh god" Rouge laughed.

"Count me out" Logan said whilst smoking his cigar.

"Grumpy" Rouge joked.

"It's with a twist" Kitty explained ."Your partner chooses the sticks that you pull out of your head "Kitty explains .

"So let me get this straight you put a hat full of water on your head and there are sticks your pull out and one of the sticks will make all the water come out on your head " Raven quizzed. Kitty nodded."Logan you have to play otherwise were a player short "Raven stated . Logan sighed and joined them.

"Ok teams are random so I put all our names in this hat and we'll pick our team mate"Kitty explained. "I'll go first" Kitty reached her hand into the hat and grabbed a piece of papur. She opened it and smiled. She showed it to the others" Raven" She said. Raven nodded and stood with smiled at Rouge .

"I'll go next"Rouge said playfully. Sh reached her hand in the hat and pulled out a name. She showed the name to the rest of the players"Charles" She smiled. He walked over to her and grabbed her hand.

Bobby looked over his shoulder and realized he was partners with Logan.

"Great" He smiled lying. Logan growled slightly .Bobby turned his gaze to kitty who stood there laughing.

"We'll go first"Rogue said whilst smiling at charles.

"Wait isnt this unfair because Charles is a physic and can tell which one is which" Raven pointed out.

"I wont I promise " Charles said.

"That's good enough for me " Kitty replied. Rogue took the hat and put it on Charles's head.

"Ready"She smiled.

"Don't go for the one you think will soke me "Charles laughed

BANG

"What was that?"Kitty asked.

"I'll go check it out"Raven said. She walked round the corner to see a woman with short blonde hair. Theres yellow beams surrounding her fists ready to attack.

"Crap" Raven said She ran back to the kitchen ." Everyone take cover!" She jumped behind one of the cabinets with Boby and Kitty. Charles and Logan were in the back behind the table. Rogue had been seperated to the other side of the kitchen. She was alone.

The blonde woman followed Raven to the kitchen.

"Hello X-Men" She said calmly.

"We never even formed the X-Men "Raven said under her breath.

"Who are you"Rouge asked.

"I am Captain Marvel" She began. "Defender of this universe"

"What are you doing here "Logan shouted. Charles elbowed him and Logan gave him a confused look.

"There have been reports that you , the X-Men are threatening the well being of this planet " She replied."Enough talking"

"That's a really bad sigh "Bobby said. Raven came out of where she was hiding and got into her fighting state. She went from her human form to her natural blue self.

"Come at me asshole" Raven said.

"You must be the one they call Raven" Captain Marvel stated.

"To you I'm Mystique" Raven stated. She then ran at Captain Marvel. She then jumped onto the cabnet to get some hight. It didn't work. She jumped of the cabinet to find that captain Marvel could fly doging the attack.

"Well played" She said under her breath.

"I'm going to help her" Bobby said to Kitty.

"She'll kill you" Kitty said whilst grabbing Bobby's arm pleadingly .

"She'll kill us anyway" He replied sadly. He then left his shelter and joined the reached one of his hands out hoping his powers were fully restored or at least enough to focused his mind. It was the first time he'd done this is ages.

He blasted ice out his hand but she was to quick. She dodged effortlessly. Raven nodded at him and he nodded back.

The both took shelter on opposite sides of the room.

Charles put his fingers to his temple. He had an ides.

 **Rogue , I'm going to try to freeze her with my abilities , when I freeze her use your powers and take her powers off her. Once she's powerless we can explain what's going on to her** Charles explained.

 **OK, be careful** Rogue responded.

 **I love you** Charles replied weakly.

 **I love you to** Rogue replied .

Charles then focused his mind. He thought and then froze her . He screamed in agony.

"Charles" Rogue so wanted to be with him but right now she had to do what she was told. She ran up to captain marvel and rolled up her sleeve. She put her hand on her skin and turned her powers on. No mercy. She could see the power being drained from her. Charles let go of his grip on Captain Marvel. Out of nowhere Rogue's eyes turned a bright yellow as she absorbed her powers.

"Oh my god" Kitty said in shock. Rogue and Captain Marvel began to hover in the air. Rogue tried to let go but she couldn't.

"Rouge , Rouge let go" Charles shouted. He was stood underneath her in case she fell.

"I cant" She shouted back, tears began forming in her eyes. Charles tried to enter her mind but he couldn't .Rouge couldn't see anything , she was blinded by the yellow glow that was forming in her eyes.

"Oh no" Logan said under his breath. Rogue let go of a deffaning scream as she finally left her grip on Captain Marvel. They both fell but Charles caught Rogue.

"Rogue" He said whilst checking her stroked her face gently .

"Hey" She smiled softly.

"Hey"He replied.

"Is she dead?"Raven asked

"Doubt t it" Logan said with an annoyed voice." We should probably tie her up or something before she wakes up" Logan suggested.

"Good idea" Bobby said in shock.

 **So that's my Chapter 15 for you guys , hope you liked it. That's the end of Albert. Fun fact I named Albert after the Albert in Victoria . Don't forget to follow and fave this story, the next special will be Chapter 25 . Please Review, thanks for reading xxxx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello , I have news. This will be the last chapter in this story but I plan a part two in a couple of weeks, more information will be at the bottom, enjoy xx.**

"Are you hungry" Raven said as Rouge slowly opened her eyes. Her head was banging and she felt drained.

"What happened"Rouge asked in a confused tone.

"After Charles caught you , you fainted so Charles brought you up here"Raven replied sympathetically.

"Where's Charles now"Rouge asked weakly.

"He's coming now , he just went to get you some water"Raven smiled slightly at her weak friend. After she said that the door opened.

"Hey"Charles smiled at Rouge. She smiled weakly as Charles walked up towards her on the bed and kissed her forehead then sat besides her on the bed, Rouge was still lying down. Raven nodded at Charles and then left.

"Do you know why she came?"Rouge asked.

"Yes, you know our dear friend Albert well , he kind of sent her , he convinced her we were a danger to the universe which is why she came"Charles explained. He then looked down at Rouge and smiled slightly.

"What"Rouge laughed after she picked up on this.

"Captain Marvel hasn't got her powers back , and you had a grip on her for a while , you could permanently have her powers"Charles said. Rouge forced herself up in shock.

"What" She said worriedly but also with a hint of excitement. Charles just nodded with a sheepish grin. Rouge then looked down to her hands. She focused her mind and then out of nowhere a yellow glow surrounded her hands. She looked at Charles in awe and then back at her hands. "Wait , couldn't she fly"She said smiled at her. She then hugged him in excitement.

"Wow"He smiled.

"I love you"She smiled. Charles laughed in happiness before Rouge kissed him passionately.

"Good" He smiled back. He then pulled her into a hug.

"You should have warned them" Kitty shouted.

"I tried"Bobby shouted back.

"Rouge nearly died damn it Bobby"Kitty said in a disappointed voice.

"I know that , I didn't know that freak would send Captain Marvel though did I."Bobby replied defensively whilst putting his hands to his head stressfully.

"We have to tell them Bobby, what we really know"Kitty said gently whilst putting a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. Bobby sighed at her and nodded in defeat.

"I know we do"He said whilst forcing a faint fake smile.

"Logan"Raven shouted. "Logan, Logan, damn it Logan"She shouted again whilst clicking her fingers in his face. Logan had fallen a sleep on the sofa right in the middle. "Why wont he wake up damn it" Raven sighed. She thought to herself for a minute and then noticed a half empty glass of water on the table in front of them. She then grinned to herself and grabbed the glass from the table.

She put two fingers in the glass to begin with and sprinkled it on Logans face. He grunted slightly moving his hand to where the water had hit.

"Well I tried it the easy way" She whispered to herself. Suddenly she chucked the glass full of water over Logans didn't wake up. "I wish I'd thrown the cup as well" She said in a annoyed tone. "Whatever I didn't even want to watch the Tv"Raven sighed before leaving the room . She walked up the hall towards the rooms where she overheard Bobby and Kitty talking.

"We have to tell them now Bobby"Kitty said almost shouting , Bobby looked like he was almost in tears.

"Tell us what"Raven said in a suspicious tone. Kitty nudged Bobby slightly.

"Maybe you should get Rouge and the professor first"Bobby said quietly .

They all sat around the dinner table as Bobby began explaining.

"You all know I was captured by Albert and experimented on by Albert and he used me for information"Bobby began. He paused for a moment .

"Get to the point" Logan said whilst smoking his cigar.

"Well he had some of this new kind of truth serum and he got information out of me, he know were you live Rouge and trust me Captain Marvel was only the beginning. He forced me into heling him collect a team of , well upgraded mutants shall we say to take you down "Bobby explained .

"What , that's insane"Raven stated.

"He's insane"Charles said in shock.

"What kind of upgraded Mutants"Rouge asked in shock.

"I don't know how he did it but those mutants aren't friendly and while their at his will there isn't much we can do"Bobby said sadly.

"What do you mean we"Logan said angrily.

"Logan"Rouge said softly whilst putting her hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"How can you be so calm Rouge, this information would have been useful ages ago"Logan shouted.

"Why did you keep this to youself"Charles asked.

"He got the idea from something I said"Bobby said in an ashamed tone.

"Oh my god" Raven said in shock. Charles took Rouge's hand and held it tightly.

"What did you say Bobby"Logan shouted.

"I said that all of you were too strong for him and that he'd need a team of superheroes to take you down but he thought intead of super heroes …."

"Super mutants"Rouge finished. Logan got up and left in fury and Raven followed.

"Thank you Bobby"Charles said to excuse him. Bobby and Kitty took the hint and left.

Rouge couldn't bring herself to move."They know we're here Charles"She said in shock.

"It'll be fine"He said whilst tightening his grip on her hand.

"I'm so sorry for dragging you into this"Rouge said as she began to cry.

"This isn't your fault"Charles said whilst wiping the tear away from her face.

"Look Charles I need to leave "Rouge said sadly.

"What"Charles said in shock.

"I love you too much to see you get hurt , you'll be safer without me"She said. She then put her other hand on top of Charles's hand.

"I cant just let you die"Charles said now also beginning to cry.

"I'll probably die anyway"She said trying to lighten the mood. "Charles you've done so much for me you really have and now it's my turn , please don't make it any harder than it has to be"

"I…I…I cant"Charles stuttered. Rouge hugged him tightly.A few moments later the hug ended.

"I'm going to go and pack my things"She said sadly. She let go of his hand and walked to her room.

She wiped away her tears as she finished packing her bag. It was small and only carried essentials .She walked out of her room and saw Logan standing on the opposite side of the hall.

"Logan"She said sadly as she ran up to hug him .

"Hey kid it's gonna be fine , we'll look after you" He said whilst hugging her.

"Logan I'm leaving"She said sadly.

"What"Logan said in shock as he let go of the hug. "Surely Charles isn't ok with this"

"He's not but I'm not giving him a choice"She stated.

"I'm coming with you"Logan stated.

"No way Logan , you'll die"Rouge said adamantly.

"Not without a fight I wont , I regenerate remember"Logan smiled slightly.

"They'll need you here Logan"Rouge said softly.

"This isn't up for debate Rouge"Logan said stubbornly.

"No way Logan "Rouge repeated.

"Not up for debate, lets go kiddo"He said .

"Fine but if one thing happens to you we part ways "Rouge said in a defeated tone.

They walked towards the kitchen where Raven , Bobby , Kitty and Charles all stood waiting.

"Logans coming with me so you wont have to worry about me now"Rouge smiled slightly.

"Rouge"Raven said softly as she hugged her friend. "Keep safe please"She said as she began sobbing .

"I'll be back I promise"Rouge smiled at her reassuringly .She then walked towarda kitty .

"Stay out of trouble ye?"Kitty smiled at Rouge.

"I will I promise"Rouge smiled. She then nodded at Bobby and went towards Charles.

She stood in front of him for a while , just staring into his eyes. He took her hand.

"You don't have to do this"He said in a pleading voice.

"I do "Rouge said as more tears fell down her face. "I love you"

Charles hugged her tightly and then kissed her on the forehead. "I love you too" He replied whilst crying .

"I'll be back I promise"Rouge smiled.

"If you ever need anything …"

"I'll call you"Rouge smiled. She then let go of his hand and walked out.

"Bye everyone"Logan said whilst giving a reassuring smile.

"Logan, keep her safe"Charles called. Logan nodded at his friend and followed Rouge.

"Where are we going Kiddo"Logan asked as they got into his car.

"Anywhere"

 **A.N: Ok so that's it until my next X-Men story , I'm not sure what I'll call it yet so please follow and favorite me** **to know when I post it and please leave any suggestions for it in the review section. Thank you to everyone who followed , favorited and even just read my story , I appreciate it so so so much xxx**


End file.
